


A wind from that far sea

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: A hundred sonnets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Omega, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Soon there was the station, Yuuri’s heart racing as the scenery slowed, and he grabbed his single suitcase-After a scandal that ends his respectable engagement,  Katsuki Yuuri begins to work as a governess at the grand Plisetsky household.





	A wind from that far sea

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with a verse of victorian vibes! My Jane Austen loving heart is singing
> 
> We play somewhat loose with historical accuracy, mostly for gender interpretation, but also for geographical placement (aka it’s kinda England but not quite)

The ride to the coast was awfully quiet, the train packed but somehow still leaving room for Yuuri’s gnawing loneliness. His eyes looked unseeing through the window by his side while his hands remained clasped around the letter Chris had sent him, profoundly relieved that this opportunity had come his way. He had left a letter of farewell to his parents, explaining that he understood and accepted he could no longer be with them. The scandal hadn’t reached the ears of the townsfolk yet, but people knew there was something off about him, something that could not be set right with a thousand prayers. 

Soon there was the station, Yuuri’s heart racing as the scenery slowed, and he took his single suitcase in hand. He hadn’t brought much, hadn’t had the time or inclination to fit his wardrobe into a proper set of travel trunks as his life crumbled around him. His dress was a mess of wrinkles, its hem dusty as it had never been, but resignation was all he had to deal with that at the moment. Not that anyone else had left on this particularly stop to further witness his shame.

For a moment he looked for a coachman sent to take him to the Plisetsky estate, but as no one seemed to be there Yuuri found himself sitting on the nearest bench, hugging his suitcase and fighting to not fidget in anxiety. He had no idea what his new life would be like, so far away from his family home and everything he had ever known, but hoped fiercely that it would be better than the whispers, easier than having to face Nishigori at the altar.

A quarter of an hour passed - enough time for Yuuri to concoct a dozen scenarios, to wonder if this had all been an elaborate joke at his expense - before an open carriage came up the road. As it approached Yuuri got up and made sure to look confident, he didn’t want anyone from his future employment doubting his adequacy. The coachman, a young man with hair by his shoulders and tanned skin, pulled to a stop in front of him with a smile.

“I take you’re Mister Katsuki. I’m Leo de la Iglesia, servant to the Plisetsky household.” He then jumped down to the ground and stepped closer. “May I take your case, sir?” 

Yuuri just nodded, and went to climb into the carriage. “Pleased to meet you, Mister Iglesia.” He wasn’t sure how to behave in this situation, dreading to seem conceited for his station (for what it was worth, now that he too had to earn his keep) but he wasn’t used to interacting with strange betas without a chaperone. The boy didn’t seem to mind either way, going as far as ask to be called by his given name. Quickly he put Yuuri’s luggage inside as well before going back to the front and setting the horses on their path. 

After a few minutes on the road the coachman spoke once more, breaking the heavy silence. “Was the trip here agreeable, sir?”

Having to make small talk was equal parts uncomfortable and relieving. Leo didn’t seem at all forward or disrespectful, so he figured it wouldn’t harm to indulge in a bit of conversation, if only to make the time go by faster. 

“It was nice indeed. I had never taken such a lengthy train ride before.” His eyes scanned the horizon, the many fields and a few houses scattered around in their way to the bridge and onto the island he’d for now call home.

Leo seemed impressed, and quickly Yuuri found the man had never been anywhere outside this region. They talked amenities for a while, Leo pointing out some of the landmarks - the church on top of the highest hill, the school and a few properties of important people. Eventually, Yuuri gathered enough courage to ask something in return. “Leo, would you tell me some about the Plisetsky family? I’m afraid my knowledge is somewhat scarce.”

He pondered for a moment before replying. “I don’t suppose there is any harm in that. There’s really only two Plisetskys currently living in the manor. Master Nikolai is a good man, generous with all of us. He manages house and business since his late husband passed away some twenty years ago. And there’s also young Master Yuri, he’s the one you’ll be tutoring, sir. To be honest, I don’t know much about the boy, it has only been a few weeks since he arrived, but Master Nikolai certainly loves him very much.”

Yuuri nodded as Leo spoke, attempting to form an image of these people on his mind. He tried not to be saddened by the fact they didn’t seem to have a beta heir, instead focusing on that he would have to make sure his pupil was suitable to be wed into a good family. He might be a disgrace to his own name, but Yuri Plisetsky would not, he would make sure of it. 

“Over there is the Altin Farm, they have a sturdy business raising sheep.” Leo went back to his indications, obviously putting an end to the subject. “They’re also very prominent around here. Further west in the town proper we have the Leroys, the doctors in the region, and of course your friend, Mister Giacometti.”

The travel was long, and eventually they ran out of things to say to each other, so Yuuri occupied himself watching the scenery. Its beauty was different from that of his hometown, coastal as both were, the dear pink of cherry blossoms missing. But there were almond trees in their instead, as a matter of fact there was an entire road laden with them. It brought him tenderness and hope and above all a will to write that lay ever slumbering inside. It was foolish and frivolous, he knew, but craved the solace of pen and paper all the same.

“We’re almost there, Mister Katsuki.” Leo informed as he turned into a smaller dirt road, pointing ahead towards grand gates. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and straightened up, trying to look as professional as he could. While Leo came to a stop once more to go and open the gates, Yuuri got his first good look at the place that would possibly be his home for the next decade. It was a great house, obviously built to last and surrounded by a most impressive garden. He would love to spend afternoons there, reading or strolling, but he mustn’t let his wishes run rampant, there was no real point in hoping for such things now. 

Soon Leo was back, and he leaned in towards Yuuri to whisper conspiratorially. “It seems Lilia is already waiting for you, sir. Good luck.” 

Indeed there was a figure standing by one side of the manor, a tall beta with hair pulled into the tightest bun he had ever seen, presumably the butler. The carriage was taken in her direction, and it was silly but that’s what made him feel the difference in his status now. He no longer was going to be using the front door, he was staff now, and the stern looking butler didn’t seem on the verge of pleasantries.

“Katsuki?” He nodded in reply as he climbed down the carriage alone. “Young. Don’t have any experience as a governess, I assume?” 

“Not yet.” Her judgement made him want to curl up and hide, but he knew he had to keep his posture, Lilia seemed like the kind of person who cared considerably about such things.

She tsked, still appraising his person. “My name is Lilia Baranovskaya, this manor’s butler. I do not know or care about what made you choose this life, what I care is that you heed your position to perfection. Mister Giacometti might have convinced Master Plisetsky of your potential, but I’ll keep a close eye on you. Now, follow me and I shall take you to meet your new employer. Leo will take your belongings to your room.” Before Yuuri could open his mouth to say a word, she had already turned on her heels.

And all he could do was follow.

-

Master Nikolai Plisetsky was an interesting man, but if Yuuri had to be honest he barely managed to keep his attention focused on him. When Miss Baranovskaya guided him inside the library, he was first taken aback by the wonderful size of its collection, and then what truly distracted him the most was the other man there. 

Viktor Nikiforov completed entranced Yuuri at first sight. He was obviously the private servant to the Lord of the House, and he might just be the most beautiful omega Yuuri had ever seen. That long silvery hair, that posture and soft smile took his breath away. The haze of his charm was eventually broken though, as Yuuri once more attuned to Nikolai Plisetsky’s words. “I must admit it’s unusual for a beta heir to be tutored at home, but after what my grandson went through with his parents, I’d rather keep him close”.

Yuuri couldn’t contain his own reaction to that, uncouth as it may be. “Excuse me, sir. A beta heir?” It couldn’t be possible, Yuuri didn’t have the training to tutor someone like this, could barely trust himself to educate an omega or alpha child as it was. 

“Oh, Christophe hadn’t told you? Yes, Yuri is my heir. Of course, I don’t expect you to handle all the facets of his education, though Mister Giacometti assured you’re most accomplished in modern languages and the arts, besides etiquette matters of course.”

Yuuri could feel Baranovskaya’s stare burning into him, and it would be a lie to say he wasn’t feeling very unbalanced at the moment. He could feel his hands shaking the slightest, so he made sure to keep them clasped behind his back. Yuuri had come all the way here, these people were counting on him, and even if he made a mental note to write Christophe about _telling people the whole truth_ , there was no point in backing down now. “I will do my very best to live up to your expectations, Master Plisetsky.” 

The lord nodded, seeming pleased with Yuuri’s reply. “You must be tired from your trip, perhaps go rest a bit and acquaint yourself with the rest of the staff.”

“I will indeed.” He gave a shallow bow, and his eyes took the chance to stray once more to Nikiforov’s face. The other omega granted him a nod right as Baranovskaya told Yuuri to follow her. 

She walked fast and with purpose, demanding focus of her company. Rushing along corridors, she spoke without turning to face him. “We currently have seven people on the household staff, counting you. You won’t have much contact with most of them since your focus will be Young Master Yuri. You’ll have your own room on the second floor of the servant quarters and share the bathroom with the rest of the omega and alpha staff. We eat breakfast at precisely five, your lunch will be served with the Young Master’s at his sitting room noon time, tea is at five and supper is after both masters have gone to bed.” Such a commandeered schedule was very far from what he was used to, but would be good for him to have a tight routine to live by, to keep his mind occupied. “Also, it might be a personal request, but I will need information about your heats, as I have to be aware when you will be incapacitated.”

Yuuri felt a blush creep up his cheeks for having such matters discussed so openly. He’d never talked about his heats with anyone but his parents, the idea of sharing with practically a stranger was disconcerting. Still he did not have the right to protest, so he tried to keep his discomfort to himself. 

Eventually she opened a door and gestured inside. 

“This is your room. If you need anything please bother the maid, I have more important matters to attend to.” Without another look she was off, allowing him a moment to breathe at last. 

Yuuri then entered the most barren room he’d ever had belong to him. Just a simple bed, a closet, a small desk with a chair and not much else. As he sat on the plain covers he took a moment to acknowledge his longing for his childhood room, with it’s blue wallpaper and flower vases that were replenished every morning. There was no time for him to mourn it anymore, not with the realization slowly sinking about what was actually expected of him in this house. He had to prepare lesson plans for everything he would teach Yuri Plisetsky, and try and convince himself he was capable of doing so. He couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing everyone yet again, not when Christophe had worked hard to give him this opportunity. 

Failure seemed to lurk just around the corner, but he must do his best either way. Miss Minako, his family’s governess, had been the perfect balance between stern and encouraging. She had been an incredibly influential figure in his childhood, and he vowed himself to be even half as beneficial to his now pupil, drowning out his fears with the menial task of unpacking his few belongings to prepare as he could for this new life. 

-

He spent the afternoon working at his small desk, until a knock on the door brought him back to reality. “Yes?” He greeted, and turned to see it being opened by a young alpha maid. 

“Mister Katsuki, we’re having tea. Would you like to join us?” Yuuri had absolutely forgotten about it, and to be honest he wasn’t quite sure if he felt comfortable joining them. Still, his response was to smile and nod. 

“Of course, it’ll be a pleasure. Miss..?”

“Mila Babicheva, sir. I apologise, I forgot my manners in all the excitement. Georgi made cake to celebrate your arrival.” Good thing he’d already accepted her invitation then, it would’ve been awfully impolite to refuse. 

They walked together down the hallways, the young maid humming to herself, so youthful and vivacious he could hardly compare. 

The kitchen was packed with five of the seven servants of the house, sitting around a table set for tea. Yuuri recognized Nikiforov at once, who was next to an older beta, the man’s face arranged in a frown. The omega waved and pulled a chair by his side for Yuuri, which warmed his heart more than he’d care to admit - if nothing else, it was a relief to be well received from the get go. 

The beta gave him a look and a nod, but did not say a word. On the other side of the table Leo seemed excited, his eyes fixated on the cake as he barely paid Yuuri any mind. The maid sat next to the boy sporting a sly smile, for what reason Yuuri had no idea. The last staff member to approach was another alpha, who had a very dramatic flair to all his movements as he introduced himself with an exaggerated bow. “It is delightful to meet you, Mister Katsuki, you’re sure to bring wisdom and grace to this grand household. I’m Georgi Popovich, a renowned cook through many a country before deciding to bestow this manor with my talents.”

Yuuri was not quite sure how to react to that, properly dumbfounded by the speech, saved from heavy silence only by the intervention of his as of yet unnamed colleague. “Sit down, Georgi, you’re embarrassing all of us and Mister Katsuki.”

The cook blushed before indeed sitting down, mumbling to himself, and Yuuri finally took the chair Viktor (he allowed the familiarity in his own mind, improper as may be) had so kindly offered him. It felt novel being so close to him, seeing the footsman from such proximity and finding himself unable to keep his eyes from absorbing every detail. Viktor had amazing blue eyes, sober and deep, a refinement to his striking beauty. He was maybe older than Yuuri by a few years, though no line of his would keep him from being the most coveted muse for any painter that had the good fortune of laying eyes upon him. “Thank you, sir.” He murmured to Viktor as the man begun serving them tea, filling Yuuri’s cup first of all. 

The smile he received in return was most astounding. “It’s no problem, Mister Katsuki.” The propriety reminded Yuuri of the distance that must be kept between them, making him lean back the unconscious inches he’d took torwards the man. “I hope you forgive Georgi’s dramatic streak, I always said he should have tried to become an actor after all.”

Mister Popovich gasped as he started cutting the cake. The younger servants barely had the dignity to wait until they were all served to dig in, which resulted in some more scolding. “For the love of god, would you two pretend to have some sort of manners. If Lilia was here she would-”

“Well at least we introduced ourselves.” Miss Babicheva interrupted, the grin on her face getting wider. 

Next to him Nikiforov giggled softly, to which Yuuri felt his own cheeks redden. The old beta groaned before turning to Yuuri. “I’m the gardener, Yakov Feltsman. Vitya’s uncle.”

“Nice to meet you, Mister Feltsman.” He didn’t remark on it, but this new bit of knowledge about Viktor sparked his interest.

And _Vitya_ , it was such a sweet nickname. It made him think of his own family and all the homely things he was now missing. Still, it was off limits for him, now and probably forever, so he focused on smiling back and nodding politely. The cake and tea were good, and he tried hard to engage in conversation in an agreeable manner although the familiarity the rest of staff shared made him feel the slight sting of jealousy. The only friend he’d ever had like this was Yuuko, and he should never disgrace her with his presence again. These thoughts were only dispelled when Leo perked up, seeming to have remembered something.

“Oh, yes. Mila, I got you the paper. Mister Giacometti said you would enjoy this one.” He pulled the newspaper from a bag looped on his shoulder, and it took no time for the maid to snatch it from him. 

She went through the pages fast as lightning, obviously in search of something. Yuuri didn’t dare to interrupt her despite his curiosity, but fortunately Viktor noticed noticed his struggle. “There’s a nameless poet that posts to the paper on Thursdays, Mila is completely fascinated by them, so a weekly dramatic reading became a routine for all of us.”

A poet? Yuuri felt compelled to know more about it. Indeed a quaint island such as this would be fitting for the musings of a poet, and that would be a welcome distraction to his own dark thoughts, to have some poems passionately read out loud. Babicheva got up with a smile on her lips and started reciting, the words so soft and melancholic, speaking of lonely nights and impossible love that resonated all too well with Yuuri. 

As it came to a close, he self-consciously looked for the others’ reactions. The maid herself sat back down on her chair, gaze thoughtful. “Psique is getting sadder each time,” she sighed. “But they’re so good…” 

Leo patted her back, Georgi on her other side trying to contain tears of his own. Viktor’s smile was subdued as he nodded along.

Before Yuuri could add any insight, Miss Baranovskaya walked into the room and scolded them all to go back to work.

-

But call, call, and though Christ stands  
Still with scarred hands  
Over my mouth, I must answer. So  
I will come--He shall let me go!

The last verses were still in Yuuri’s mind late at night. He could feel a comradery with this writer, and was by now more than convinced that Psique deserved to know they were not alone on this island, that someone understood their desires. So, even if he should have been sleeping, Yuuri lighted a candle and started putting his thoughts to paper.

His writing was nearly feverish, words flowing from his pen as he tried to connect with this soul. He wanted to communicate some cheer, even if their kind of love was a sin in people’s eyes. There _was_ a chance that at some point someone would love them back. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about Yuuko, about the kiss they’d shared on that fateful afternoon. It could never have worked for them, but still she had wanted him too, even if they were both omegas, even if he’d been promised to someone else. For that single moment Yuuri had felt so light, the memory ever sweet despite the shame he’d brought onto his family. Yuuri was not a great poet, no matter how much Miss Minako used to praise him in her quasi motherly love, but he could give his best to assuage this lovely Psique.

-

Young Master Yuri was not quite what he had expected. 

The young beta was just fourteen, and was far more lithe and delicate than others his age. Barring the glare on his face as he looked up at Yuuri that is, only softened when turned back to Master Nikolai as the older omega introduced them. 

“He doesn’t seem like much.” Yuri stated, turning back to his book. “I think you let Christophe talk you into a bad deal, grandfather.”

Yuuri had a hard time processing the fact this child had just openly contested an adult’s decision, high as his station may be. He turned to look at Nikolai, who didn’t seem perturbed at all and just shook his head before directing his attention at Yuuri once more. “I’m sure you will prove my grandson wrong, Mister Katsuki. Now, I’ll leave you two be.” In mere seconds he was out of the room, leaving heavy silence behind. 

Yuuri could feel the pressure even starker now, standing in front of a teenager he was supposed to educate but who refused to even look properly at him. He knew he was inadequate for this, but persistence was all he had, so forward he went, pulling a chair to sit next to the boy.

“What book has you so entrapped?” Yuuri asked, plowing through this disregard of manners with as much composure as he could muster.

Yuri’s only response was a glance at him, so Yuuri remained silent awaiting an answer until the child huffed ungraciously. “It’s The Travels of Marco Polo.”

“Oh, you are interested in history?” That was some good information to have at hand, perhaps teaching this young man wouldn’t be as challenging as Yuuri had first assumed.

Yuri gave him a sly grin that was perhaps a bit too feline for Yuuri’s preferences. “I like that they had vicious warriors! Archery on horseback should be the biggest sport in the world. I keep telling grandfather we should try and get some of their horses for our farm, they’re short but they’re clearly good for racing.” Along his tirade Yuri’s tone turned much less disagreeable, but it was evident that he very much enjoyed the sound of his own voice, which was unsurprising. Yuuri knew beta education was considerably different from his own, and that made his need to establish a position of authority most poignant. “Not that I expect an omega to know much about horses. Grandfather is different, but most can’t tell the difference between a stallion and a pony.” 

“And most young betas like yourself can’t tell the difference between fiction and actual scientific work.” He added, fortified with rare confidence in face of such a presumptuous child. Yuuri could tell the only way this boy would respect him was if he didn’t bend to petulance. “This is actually a good way to start our lessons, with literature.” 

Surprise gave way to a sour expression in the boy’s petite face, but he didn’t protest, which was a victory on Yuuri’s book. Finally he felt some optimism regarding the lessons to come.

-

For the past four months or such Yuuri hadn’t stepped into a church.

He couldn’t bear exposing his sinful thoughts even to a priest, not when he had so little regret to show for those. However, there was no excuse he could give Master Nikolai so as to not join them on their way to mass, none that wouldn’t reveal his reasons for having left home, reasons which would most surely get him fired from his new occupation. His life had been going rather smoothly lately, and he would hate to mar this peace. Yuri was what’s to be expected of a young beta, full of certainties and a grand ego, but he was also a very intelligent young man of great potential, so Yuuri was positive that with some incentive he could turn into someone much more attuned and sensitive to the issues of the world. 

They took another carriage, a lot fancier than the one that had brought Yuuri to the Plisetsky estate. The four of them travelled in silence, Yuri seemingly not caring much for church, Master Nikolai regal in posture and dressed all in black as always, and lovely Viktor Nikiforov who wore his Sunday best, his lilac dress a perfect fit to his beautiful form and the focus Yuuri’s attention during the whole trip despite his efforts on the contrary. 

The church was what Yuuri expected of it, a singular white building on top of a hill, everyone from the region gathered there, all who paused to look as they passed. It was very clear that Master Plisetsky was one of the most important people in town. Many a look was turned to Yuuri himself as they stepped out and onto the ground, people probably surprised to see an outsider, but then a familiar voice broke through the indistinct murmurs. 

“Yuuri!” He turned to see Christophe approaching them, smile large and eyes crinkling. He turned to Nikolai first once standing by them, bowing respectfully. “Mister Plisetsky, looking as lovely as ever.”

Nikolai laughed and shook his head. “Mister Giacometti, you are too kind.” He didn’t seem phased by Chris’ flirtatious demeanour, which was a pleasant surprise. Yuuri certainly wouldn’t wish to antagonise either of them.

Giacometti’s attention turned to Viktor then, and he bowed yet again, also taking his hand to offer a polite kiss. “My lovely Viktor, I swear you grow prettier each day.” Yuuri watched the gesture with the smallest pinch of envy, quickly stomping on it lest it fester.

“Your flattery will get you nowhere, Mister Giacometti.” The snark in Viktor’s phrase did nothing to subdue his charm, quite the contrary. And it was always amusing to see Christophe dramatically clutching his chest as if he had been wounded, he was unfailingly an entertaining company. 

Finally Christophe’s eyes found him and he went on to kiss Yuuri’s hand as well, the absolute flirt. “Yuuri, it’s a delight to see your here with us, your mere presence makes this entire town more beautiful.” Yuuri had to contain himself not roll his eyes at this. He knew the beta from the parties he used to attend when younger. Everyone knew that Christophe didn’t mean to achieve anything with his flattering words, just loved complimenting all the omegas he came across. “You must tell me how you are liking this new town, my dear.” Then to Nikolai and the rest of them he turned. “Will you forgive me if I steal this beauty for a few moments?”

Nikolai granted him the same calm smile usual of his person, but his eyes stayed on Yuuri’s face for a moment longer as if trying to read his opinion on the situation. “Just make sure to be back before mass starts.”

“I most certainly will, Father Celestino already has a lot to say about me without my keeping omegas from his service.” 

And so they were off for a walk around the church together, Yuuri’s arm hooked on Christophe’s. Perhaps he should be worried about what people would think, but Yuuri needed the time alone with Chris anyway, if only so he could hand over the letter that had been burning on his pocket since early morning. The view of the sea from up the hill was breathtaking too, justifying the walk by itself.

“So, how do you like the Plisetsky manor?”

“It’s very different from my own house, but Master Nikolai is a kind man, and Yuri is quite the pupil.” It took effort for him not to mention Viktor, seeing as Christophe would surely latch onto his fancy after but a word or two. “Everyone has been quite accommodating.” 

It was all fruitless though, because his friend apparently had the senses of a hawk. “I trust you and Viktor will make quick friends, he is incredibly intelligent and hardworking. There is the question of your differing status of course, but knowing you that won’t be a real problem, will it?”

“He does seem like a very capable person.” And overly beautiful, and Yuuri would love to see him smiling and with his hair down. Not that he would tell anyone that, ever. Nevertheless the smile on Giacometti’s face was as sly as a fox’s already, so Yuuri decided to change the topic of this conversation before he gave any more away. “Mister Giacometti, I’ve learned you publish poems on your paper.”

“Oh yes, it will surely not surprise you that not a lot happens around here to fill our pages.”

Yuuri bit his own lip, because this might be a silly idea, but he had to do it either way in favour of his own peace of mind. “I’ve had the opportunity to read the last one, posted by the pseudonym of Psique, and if it’s not too much to ask, could you print a reply of mine?” He then took the letter from his coat pocket and handed it to Christophe, seeming to surprise the man for once. The beta looked it over and put it in his own pocket without further ado. 

“Well, Miss Okukawa told me wonders of your artistic ability. Do you wish me to keep your identity a secret?” Yuuri nodded in reply, because indeed he did not want to reveal himself like this. He wanted Psique to know they had an ally, but to display his transgressions to this whole community was too much for Yuuri. “Very well. I’m going to assume you already have that dealt with on this letter.” The mass bell rang a few times, and the beta began to lead them towards the sound. “I’ll make sure to have this published on Thursday. Now, I better get you back there, a decent omega like you must attend the mass.”

Christophe said that with mirth in his voice, but Yuuri didn’t bother to reprimand or deny any implications, his friend knew him too well for such affectation anyway.

With one more look at the shining sea, back they went.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem we refer to here is Charlotte Mew’s, written in 1915 and called Absence. You may find it on the Victorian Queer Archive (go for it, its beautiful). We’re committed to bringing real queer poetry at each part of this series, we hope y’all come to love it as much as we do.
> 
> As for the gender bias we’re dealing with here. Seeing as victorian logic was all about rationality granting virtue and considering women subpar both physiologically and mentally (those two sides totally connected), we chose to go with betas being believed the most virtuous while omegas and alphas are too visceral and bodily affected. 
> 
> So that’s it for our first instalment! Stay tunned for more soon, and please share your thoughts about it with us if you will
> 
> Many kisses,  
> Jana


End file.
